Merchant of Death
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Once every year, Tony Stark drops off the face of the Earth. Not long after Iron Man 2, Pepper decides to follow him. She finds out exactly why she's in way over her head. The Avengers have yet to learn that lesson (and probably never will). OR A post-Avengers story that explores Tony's "nickname" Merchant of Death.
1. Thanos

_**Once every year, Tony Stark drops off the face of the Earth. Not long after Iron Man 2, Pepper decides to follow him. She finds out exactly why she's in way over her head. The Avengers have yet to learn that lesson (and probably never will). OR A post-Avengers one-shot that explores Tony's "nickname" Merchant of Death.**_

* * *

><p>"You're late." Tony didn't bother turning around. He knew she was behind him, her garb changing from the dark purple and black robe to blend in with her surroundings. She now wore dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt with purple lettering that read: LONG LIVE THE QUEEN. How ironic...<p>

"I apologize, my Queen. I had some difficulty evading my new... friends."

Difficulty had nothing on how stubborn the rest of the Avengers were. Yes, it was in the middle of the mission and no, he couldn't just leave them hanging, but he'd asked for Rhodey to be their backup so they'd been just fine. Upon return to the Tower, they'd all demand an explanation. One that he was not going to give and one they did not deserve. The flash of heat that ran up his arm was a welcome relief, telling him that he was needed. Nothing to get out of a tight spot like a last-minute job.

"How fares your betrothed?"

"Pepper is fine, as far as I know. I plan on taking her out tomorrow, for her birthday." Information and a plea. Not that he said please to many people.

"Good, good. It can't be long now."

"Can we please not bring that up?"

"Of course," The woman laughed. "I forget how squeamish you are around children."

"With good reason," He growled.

"Be calm, Merchant. There will be no talk of children until you have them yourself."

"Norns forbid I put her through that." He groaned.

"Like you haven't already, what with that spoiled front you put up? I've taught you well."

"You learned from the best." He acknowledged.

"Let it be known that Loki was not himself. He was deceived and later brainwashed. I suspect that he owes your Berserkr his thanks."

"Of course, my Queen." Tony grinned. "Dr. Banner was more than happy to help."

"Your doctor atones for what was hardly his fault."

"Would you object to telling him that?"

"He is a man of Midgardian science, is he not? He would not believe you if you dared."

"You didn't call me for an update." He noted.

"Patience, Merchant. That who I seek is well within my sights. I called you here for your creativity and persuasion, not your tracking skill."

The Merchant leaned forward.

"You have officially piqued my interest."

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Pepper and Happy waited at the airport and for that, Tony was thankful.<p>

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. have a new assignment but that's all. Why?"

"You're way too happy for this to be a normal assignment, Tony."

"True, but we have guests. I'll tell you later." He assured her with a peck on the cheek as they walked into the building.

"Can't wait to hear it," Pepper chuckled. Her fiance was especially hyper today.

* * *

><p>"Where were you today?" As predicted, the team ambushed him in the living room.<p>

"I have a day job." He deadpanned.

"Being Tony Stark is not a day job." Natasha informed him.

He didn't bother responding, and she grabbed his arm, effectively rooting him into place. A flash of heat ran up his arm, allowing him to wrench free as she jerked back, suspicion in her eyes. This is why he can't have nice things...

_Change of plans, Merchant. Bring me what you have so far and I'll work with that. Thanos is on the move and to contain him you must first capture him._

_**Thanos? Why do you need me to capture him when he will inevitably come to you for approval? There are advantages to a situation like this. **_

The last time Thanos had come around, he had showered the Lady with "gifts" of the dead kind and regaling her with stories of how he would fill her kingdom with new subjects in her honor. Both Death and her Merchant knew how badly that would tip the scales. Life, no matter how cruel, must go on. It is the way of all things. Thanos' master plan would ruin the balance he fought so desperately to uphold. No way was he letting that happen.

_He will only come here after he's slaughtered half a realm. Do you wish to make our jobs harder?!_

Tony did not want his life to be any harder (or shorter) than it already was. He would like nothing more than to curl up with Pepper and sleep for a year... but that would come later, he decided.

_**He'll strike the Aesir first, my Queen.**_

_Do as you must. _She assured him.

He blinked and found himself back in the common living room with the others staring at him in varying degrees of alarm.

"Pepper!"

"Yes?" She materialized out of what seemed like thin air, causing Steve to jump.

"My newest job requires intervention of the strange kind so I might not be back for a while."

"Good luck, then. I'm sure you'll have a good explanation to give to the Board when you get back."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Lousy bastards.

* * *

><p>Thanos was, predictably enough, on Asgard trying to get to Loki. Odin was, predictably enough, trying to make a deal with a devil.<p>

"Some things never change," He yawned as he stepped out of the portal. "And I'm not happy that this is one of them. Don't you have anything better to do than to go after the Trickster? Say… actually find the Tesseract, which neither the Asgardians nor the Midgardians have?"

"I already have the Tesseract, Merchant, and the Trickster must pay for his insolence. No one will outsmart Thanos and get away with it. There is no escape from Death."

It took all of Tony's strength not to burst into laughter. As it were, he managed to keep a straight face.

"The Trickster is dead, Thanos. Ask Queen Hela is you must, because you killed him. All the Asgardians have is an empty shell with no soul. There is nothing on Asgard for you, so your next move should be to cater to the whims of your Lady Death, would they not?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Merchant. I will consult with Milady Death and seek her opinion."

"Thanos is on his way, Lady Hela. I had no choice but to lead him here for your judgment else he slaughter all of Asgard in search of the Trickster."

"And we can't have that, lest we wish to be on the other end of the Norns' wrath… you did right, Merchant. Tell Asgard not to worry of Thanos. I have my own plans for him."

"Yes, my Queen." Tony disappeared just as another portal opened, revealing Thanos himself.

"My dear, your Merchant has convinced me to await your orders."

"Has he?" Hela purred, flashing her would-be lover a sharp grin.

"My forces are more than prepared to set about the conquest of the Realms in your favor, my dear. You need simply give your commands."

"I think that can wait until later, Thanos. I have a surprise for you."

The Mad Titan followed her eagerly as she led him through twisting mazes that descended further into darkness.

"I took the liberty of having my Merchant devise a suitable punishment for you, knowing that getting you down here is the easy part. It is containment I have a problem with, and the good Merchant was more than happy to offer his services. I can't wait until you see your new rooms, Thanos. You'll absolutely love what I've planned!" She simpered. By this time, Thanos had realized exactly what she spoke of… and found that he could not escape. Death was permanent, just as he originally intended.

"Why?" He demanded. "How could you-?"

"You would seek to make the Realms devoid of life, you fool! That makes my job harder! I do not need your praise or your so-called "tributes!" The realms must stay just the way they are, and you are the only one who does not comprehend that. Love indeed," Hela sneered. She tossed him into what he originally perceived to be a dungeon, but found that it was much worse…

Hela laughed as she made her way back to her Throne. She would have to congratulate her Merchant later, because his ideas were purely genius!

* * *

><p>"Lord Odin,"<p>

"Merchant,"

The King of Asgard sat with his queen at his side, a pleading look on her face. He already knew what she was going to ask.

"Please, tell me the truth. Does my son live?"

"He does, Queen Frigga. His mind will not be right for some time, but he lives."

"Thank you, Merchant."

"Thanos will no longer be a problem. He was. ironically enough, done in by his own stupidity."

"Is that so?" The Alfather mused. "Thank you, Merchant."

_You have done well, Merchant. Your next true mission shall not be for some time. _

_**Thank you, my Queen.**_

* * *

><p>He got home to find Loki standing on the balcony Thor used to travel to Asgard in the same chains Tony had seen him wear earlier, for his punishment.<p>

"My mother says you are whom I have to thank for my current position." Loki growled.

"Keep calm, young god, and all will be revealed. I have a plan, you see, and it starts with getting those chains off. Your rehabilitation will not be easy or painless, but it will be worth it by the time I am through. Step inside, Loki Friggason, and I will see how my betrothed feels about offering a room."

_For the next few years, Thanos would slowly start to go insane, partly due to the Merchant's interference and partly to being trapped in his own mind…_


	2. Guiding the Lost

_**I decided to add to the one-shot. One of my reviewers set me straight on the whole topic of Death vs. Hela, who are two different people. For this story, I'm going with the head-canon that they are one and the same and that Hela is not Loki's daughter, but someone he is in very good favor with. **_

**Summary: Because the Avengers had to find out someday.**

* * *

><p>"You have five seconds to explain what the hell is going on!" Natasha hissed. The sight before him was not a pleasant one, because it meant he would have to explain his true purpose to humans who would no doubt be more wary of him than they were before. He turned to Loki, who shrank into himself.<p>

"I have followed your rules thus far, as they were easy. You and your betrothed were kind enough to grant me asylum and I have not, nor will I ever, take wrongful advantage of that... was I remiss to presume that food was part of our deal?"

It was times like these that made Tony wonder just what the hell happened to reduce the prince to practically begging for food.

"No, Loki. You're not in trouble for being hungry." Pepper explained. "This just... complicates things."

A flash of heat ran up his left arm and he flashed his fiancee an apologetic glance. Pepper groaned and rubbed a hand across her face. He _**hated**_ seeing that look on her face... He grabbed her and Loki just as the portal opened. She flashed him a grateful smile before they disappeared. She definitely would not mind seeing the Lady Death at the moment.

"You are not alone." Her voice was dangerously icy, which she only reserved for the unexpected... He turned to see the shocked and confused faces of Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha as they gazed around, trying to make out exactly where they were.

"Forgive me, my Queen. I was unaware of being followed."

"These are your new roommates?" Tony nodded.

"Then you shall deal with them as you see fit, after your next task. I would not mind entertaining them so long as they behave."

"You have my thanks."

"Prove it." She snorted. He rolled his eyes. "I need you to collect the soul of an ally, particularly stubborn, this one. I know you enjoy your challenges."

"Name them."

"Frigga." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Her family will not be pleased."

"It is simply for a moment, to speak. She has been consumed by her visions and you of all know the consequences that may have."

"You mean to tell me that the queen of Asgard is stuck in your Realm and there is no one able to help? Of all the souls down here-."

"I did not bring you here to argue with me, Merchant!" Hela snapped. "You'll see why the second you attempt to locate her, now go before she is unable to leave!"

"As you wish." He dipped his head and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Now, who are these friends of yours, Ms. Potts?"

* * *

><p>Hela was right, of course. He knew the problem the moment he started his search, and it made him want to snarl. Someone had attempted to murder the Lady Frigga with a few poisons far too similar to his own, one that he used sparingly and kept to relieve people of unnecessary suffering, and another that provided a very strong blow to the psyche. The third was a draught that, when administered correctly, shut down all the important functions required to keep beings alive... by causing them all to fail at once. Death was instantaneous, and some absolute fool had gotten their hands on all three, likely knowing full well just how deadly they were! As it was, the good Queen was likely in a coma with her soul sinking deeper and deeper into Nifleheim, a restless one in search of her killer. It would take time to track the poisons used, but they would have his signature and that, in any format, would be enough to go on.<p>

"Who's brilliant as fuck idea was this?!" He thundered as he stalked the halls, searching for one of the few souls he could stand to be in tolerance for long amounts of time.

Many souls lined up behind him, all awaiting orders on what to look for. He'd trained them well.

* * *

><p>"Calm yourselves, mortals, I don't bite... although I will admit that the Merchant tends to be more than a little hot-headed when people take his things... you'll introduce yourselves, won't you?" Steve stepped forward, nodding like he'd seen Tony do.<p>

"My name is Steve Rogers," He muttered. "and on Midgard, I'm known as Captain America."

Hela regarded him with an amused look.

"I can see where Tony gets all the pet names." She smirked. "Crashing a plane into freezing waters is not a very good way to go, my friend. Fortunately for you, there is a rather long time before I see you again."

Bruce joined Steve, having figured that the young woman before him wouldn't do them any harm.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, and I'm known as the Hulk." He added.

"Another soul captured by life," She mused. "He does indeed know some good people." She muttered more to herself. "And you two... assassins, yes?"

"I am no more your servant than I am Stark's girlfriend. Natasha growled.

"Hela laughed, the sound booming throughout the room and silent all the same.

"Oh, I think you and I will get along just fine, Widow... pray you never see me again, either of you, because I might take you up on that. Pepper, dear friend, has Anthony been behaving himself?"

"Aside from giving me heart-attacks every other weekend? Life has been the same as usual."

"You're obviously doing a wonderful job, let me tell you. He's so far gone for you it shows even when he does his best to hide it, the love-sick fool!" She chortled. "I'm glad he's not managed to scare you away, Ms. Potts. You're far too good for him. Those are his words, not mine. I think you suit each other just fine."

"Thank you," Pepper grinned mischievously. "I'll let him know you said that."

"Please do! I'd love to see his face."

* * *

><p>He found her well enough, wandering as he thought she would be. Making a portal to her position was the easy part. The hard one was bringing her with him.<p>

"Merchant." She murmured calmly upon sight of him.

"Your time is far from over, Queen Frigga."

"There is no way out that I can find. The doors are sealed."

"I'll take care of that, your Highness. We need to get you back on your feet and bossing Odin around like usual. Rest assured, whoever did this shall get their due, because while it was not your day, a soul must be collected."

"Thank you, Merchant." Queen Frigga took his hand and he tugged her through the portal, back to the Throne room.

"Someone was stupid enough to use what has strictly been banned from the Realms for a very specific reason, and I intend to find out who, if only to keep Odin from going after my head."

"Do as you wish, then. It's your mess." Hela smirked. Tony snorted and his eyes flashed golden. They would pay, alright.

* * *

><p>Frigga awoke rather suddenly, gasping for air with labored breath. A swift look told her that she was in her personal healing chambers with Odin on one side and Thor on the other. The Merchant was nowhere to be seen and she presumed that he started his search. She hoped he found his potions before things got too out of hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're what, a grim reaper?" Clint asked when they got back to the living room. Loki sat on the couch, watching Law and Order, of all things!<p>

"The grim reaper, if you must call him that at all." The God of Mischief offered. "His official title is the Merchant of Death."

"And before you ask, on Earth it's just a press name. The papers thought they were being clever. Here's to hoping it'll stay a press name, because I would hate for anything to happen if it weren't." Tony flashed them a feral grin before turning to Pepper.

"I'm going to sleep." He announced as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Don't wake me up unless you want to go back to Nifleheim."

"Be careful, Tony. The last thing I need is for you to be stuck in your own head."

"Yes, dear." He muttered. She snorted.

"Go, sleep. I'm not carrying you anywhere."

"I'd make Loki do it."

"I assure you, Stark, I would drop you if your tried."

The remaining Avengers watched their normally armored teammate trudge out of the living room (as an all-powerful grim reaper!), which currently contained a sociopathic god of mischief. Apparently this was just another Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I have kept it as a one-shot? Do you want more? What did you like or dislike about it?<strong>


End file.
